renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
A Yard Too Far (transcript)
Episode: A Yard Too Far episode begins when Ren and Stimpy was too sweaty to walk. Ren: Stimpy, I'm wasting away with a reck of FOOD! I'm nothing but skin and bones. shows the bones at Stimpy. Stimpy: Yeah, and I'm nothing but skin and fat. was in the pillow on his belly. Ren and Stimpy sighs. Ren and Stimpy was smelling pork and walks beauty, flys and drives the car. They disappear the stinkiest. Ren and Stimpy smells delicious. Ren: Stimpy, What is that delicious aroma? sniffs Mmm.... his lips Go look and see what's smell so good. looks at the all the Hog jowls. Stimpy: Hey Ren, It's your favorite! smiles, Stimpy giggles Hog jowls! Ren: gasps THE HOG JOWLS! Fountain flows on Ren's mouth. Food for me! Food for me! through it and stops. Ren was thinking. Wait a minute. I'm not stupid. I seen cartoons like this before. If I set food on that yard, I probably rip to shreds for some enormous dog! Go look again and see what's a dog. Stimpy: Yes sir. looks at the yard Nope. No dog. Ren: OH BOY! opens the door and comes in, Cuts to the yard, Baboon was attacking Ren. Stimpy looks at the viewers. Stimpy: There's no dog, but there's a baboon. and Stimpy was waiting. Ren: That's it! looks at yard. Ah, good. was asleep, offscreen Baboon is asleep. giggles, Stimpy giggles. Ren rips Stimpy's skin off. Now get in there and give me some jowls. skin is going on Well, soon we eat. has no skin, instead of skeletons, brain and hearts. Fades to Baboon was totally asleep. Stimpy's skin snails on the ground. Stimpy's skin was looking at Mr. Pipe. Stimpy's skin looks at the Hog jowls. Stimpy's skin was scared Mr. Pipe: offscreen Well, what have we here? skin was lying down. Walks onscreen Hmm.. Well, I'll be. Looks like one of the hog chows fell out of the window. Pipe grabs Stimpy's skin Awww, shoot! It got all filthy. Well, we can't let to go a waste. Pipe whistles at Baboon. Here boy! Come and get it! sees the chow. Baboon runs wildly and stop at Mr. Pipe. Baboon growls, Baboon bites his Stimpy's skin and shakes it. Baboon went back to pethouse. Baboon continues eating Stimpy's skin. Stimpy looks at Baboon eating Stimpy's skin. Stimpy was so scared and sobs sadly. Fades to Ren are up to Stimpy. Ren: I've gotta hand it to ya, Stimpy. This is the best idea yet! and Stimpy puts on the wife costume. He both open the door. Baboon was looking at the Wife. Baboon was growling. Stimpy: Oh no, Ren! It's gonna get us! Ren: Relax! Watch this. and Stimpy (as a Wife costume) pets the baboon. Baboon smiles and asleeps. Wife was about to steal his hog chows. Mr. Pipe: Oh buddy, there you are! I'm glad you're home! Cause it's your turn to be mold by the baboon. Now go on, Honey. You remember what the man said about the pet store said of orgering his snackly mager. Besides, what's the use about having a blood thirsty crimemate around the house. was stopping at the Baboon If you can't get mouth once in a while. was going on Baboon's mouth Atta Girl. close his mouth. Fades to door. Opens the door, Ren and Stimpy are injured. Fades to Ren was picking up One Deluxe Baboon Puppet. Ren: This old gag NEVER fail. Baboon puppet was showing and see the beautiful look. Yes, I can go infest some chicken cartoon at once. and Stimpy giggles, whispers at Stimpy Yoohoo! AHEM! voice Oh yoohoo! Mr. Baboon! giggles, Baboon was looking at Girl Baboon and runs it. Baboon stops at Girl Baboon. voice Hey, big boy. Me loves you more time. Baboon kisses a Baboon, Girl Baboon giggles. Baboon was in love. Stimpy was sneaking to the right. Baboon pets the Girl Baboon. Stimpy rolls at the Chows. Girl Baboon giggles. voice You dog, you! Baboon giggles, Baboon gives a Eau Du Macaque to Girl Baboon voice Oh, for me? How sweet. Why I can't wait to try it out. sprays the water at Ren. girly laughs. Baboon gives a chocolate for Girl Baboon. Baboon giggles. voice Oh, you shouldn't have. Chocolate for me? Oh, It feel super! You can eat sweet. Tell if you ask this one. Baboon gives a bunch of worm at Ren's mouth and chews it. Ren swallows it and shivered. Cuts to Girl Baboon and Baboon. Baboon wants to see Girl Baboon to give his diamond. Girl Baboon nod "yes". Baboon smiles. Baboon push the diamond on Girl Baboon's finger. Baboon gasps excitedly. Baboon carrys Ren and Girl Baboon too and runs it. Stimpy got a Hog jowls. Baboon runs to Stimpy. Baboon will dressed Stimpy as the marriage. Stimpy: JOY! I now pronounced you Dinny and wife. up You may kiss the puppet. kisses Girl Baboon puppet and walks on and drags Ren. Stimpy throws the roses and flowers to the ground. Stimpy waves. Fades to Ren feels sad. Oh Ren, look what I've got! Ren looks at Stimpy having Hog jowls. Ren screams excitedly.] Dinner is served. Ren: MY HOG CHOWS! Stimpy: Served open face, just how you like it. Go ahead, dig in. and Stimpy was eating Hog jowls for lunch. Ren: Stimpy, you're my true friend. Stimpy: I nodded that. and Stimpy was continue eating Hog jowls for lunch. The iris stops at the Hog jowls. And 0.5 seconds later, The iris was closing completely at the end of the episode. Category:Episode Transcripts